1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium, a controller which is used for the image recording apparatus and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known a technique in which, in an image recording apparatus such as a printer, a wiper removes a foreign matter including paper dust that is adhered to a surface of a conveying member such as a conveyor belt. For example, in some inkjet recording apparatus, a preliminary (preparatory) ejection is performed toward the surface of the conveying member. The preliminary ejection is an ejecting operation that is different from an ejecting operation for an image recording and that is performed in order to reduce or prevent viscosity of ink in the vicinity of a nozzle of a recording head. In this case, because ink is adhered to the surface of the conveying member due to the preliminary ejection, it is necessary to remove the ink by a wiper. In order to maintain a foreign-matter removing performance of the wiper (a wiping performance), after the image recording based on a recording command is finished, an end of the wiper is cleaned by an absorber and so forth.